1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume bottle and more particularly, to a leak-proof perfume bottle spray head assembly with positioning sound indication that provides a sound indication when the user closes spray head, avoiding over-tightened damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional spray type perfume bottles commonly have a spray head operable to spray perform. However, the spray head may be pressed to discharge perfume accidentally. To eliminate this problem, the invention created a leak-proof perfume spray head structure, which is patented under U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,441B2.
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, according to this prior art design, when rotating the spray head 6, the bump 81 of the rotating shaft 8 is moved to the hole 71 of the member 7 to stop the passage of the hole 71. On the contrary, when rotating the spray head 6 in the reversed direction to move the bump 81 of the rotating shaft 8 away from the hole 71 of the member 7, the hole 71 is opened, allowing the liquid perfume to be forced through the hole 71 and the axial hole 82 of the rotating shaft 8 into the spray head 6 and then driven out of the spray head 6 for application. Further, the rotating shaft 8 has a sliding groove 83 coupled to a protruding block 72 at the member 7 to confine the angle of rotation of the rotating shaft 8 to a predetermined range. However, because this design of leak-proof perfume spray head structure is small-sized structure, the rotating shaft 8 may be over-tightened, causing damage to the protruding block 72. When the protruding block 72 is damaged, the leak-proof perfume spray head structure will be unable to function normally.